The Book Of Life
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Rin dan Len dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan! Yaitu membunuh sahabat sejak kecilnya secara tidak langsung atau mati! Mana yang mereka pilih? /Request Kiriko Alicia


Hi minna! Ini adalah fic pertama author di Vocaloid! Jadi mohon bantuannya yaa...

Title: The Book Of Live (Buku Kehidupan)

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: Rin Kagamine X Len Kagamine, mungkin ada sedikit Miku X Kaito..

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation

Request: Kiriko Alicia

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, Alur Ngebut, One Shot, No Incest (Rin dan Len hanya 1 klan, bukan 1 keluarga), Dsb

Summary: Rin dan Len dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan! Yaitu membunuh sahabat sejak kecilnya secara tidak langsung atau mati! Mana yang mereka pilih?

Happy Reading! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pada jaman dahulu, hidup seorang gadis cantik bernama Hatsune Miku. Miku bukan seorang manusia biasa, dia adalah seekor Kitsune yang menjelma menjadi manusia, atau biasa disebut siluman rubah! Miku mempunyai sembilan ekor sehingga ia biasa disebut 'Kyuubi No Kitsune' atau Gumiho dalam bahasa Korea... Namun sebuah kesalahan besar terjadi Miku menyukai seorang manusia bernama Kaito... Dan bisa diduga hasilnya mereka berakhir tidak bersama! Karena sangat sedih Miku berkelana di seluruh dunia dan mencari cara agar siluman menjadi manusia... Akhirnya terciptalah sebuah buku yang dinamakan 'Buku Kehidupan' setelah itu Miku menghilang tanpa jejak! Buku itu diambil oleh klan Kagamine dan diletakan di seberang jembatan kematian, sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mengambil buku itu!

~The Book Of Life~

Seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di bawah pohon menikmati semilir angin. Nama gadis itu Rin Kagamine, panggil saja ia Rin!

"Rin!" Panggil seorang lelaki yang berlari untuk menemui Rin dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Ada apa, Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata lelaki yang diketahui bernama Len Kagamine atau biasa dipanggil Len itu.

"Menikmati semilir angin!" Jawab Rin, rambutnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin membuat kesan Rin menjadi semakin anggun. Len terpaku sesaat...

"Eh, aku boleh ikut?" Kata Len sesudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Boleh!" Kata Rin sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin, Len pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Rin! Ya, Rin dan Len memang sudah bersahabat dekat sejak kecil... Rumah mereka pun berdekatan.

"Tolong!" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang meminta pertolongan.

"Len, apa kau dengar?" Tanya Rin. Len mengangguk tanda bahwa ia juga mendengar. Rin dan Len pun segera mencari asal suara itu, ternyata asal suara itu adalah seorang nenek-nenek yang terjatuh di lubang besar. Len pun menarik nenek itu naik.

"Nenek, tidak apa?" Tanya Rin

"Tidak apa!" Jawab nenek itu.

"Bagaimana nenak bisa terjatuh disana?" Tanya Len.

"Bukan urusan kalian!" Kata nenek itu ketus.

'Dasar, sudah ditolong tidak berterimakasih!" Batin Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Hahaha..." Tiba-tiba nenek itu tertawa keras.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len.

"Kalian sudah masuk jebakanku!" Kata nenek itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jebakan apa?" Tanya Len bingung. Rin juga mengangguk bingung.

Tiba-tiba nenek itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis muda yang cantik, rambutnya berwarna coklat, panjangnya sepinggang dengan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald.

"Aku adalah Keiro Kisane, ratu klan Kisane, musuh dari klan Kagamine! Hahaha..." Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Keiro itu.

"Apa?" Kata Len dan Rin kaget. Lalu tiba-tiba kepala Len dan Rin terasa pusing.

"Kalian sudah terkena efek racunku! Bawa buku kehidupan itu dihadapanku dan kalian akan kuberi penawarnya... Tapi hanya salah satu dari kalian yang akan selamat yaitu yang membawa buku kehidupan itu kepadaku!" Kata Keiro kemudian Keiro menghilang dan Len & Rin pingsan. Ketika mereka berdua sadar mereka sudah berada di kamar mereka.

~di kamar Len...

"Len, syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Kata ibu Len sambil memeluk Len.

"Kaa-chan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Len sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Kau kami temukan pingsan bersama Rin!" Kata ayah Len. Len pun berusaha mengingat-ingat semuanya dan dia pun mengingat semuanya.

"To-tou-chan... Aku bertemu seorang gadis bernama Keiro Kisane d-dia telah meracuniku dan..." Len memotong perkataannya mencoba mengingat-ingat... Namun, tiba-tiba seorang pengawal datang dan berkata bahwa ratu Kagamine memanggil Len.

~Sementara itu di tempat Rin...

Rin sadar dari pingsannya...

"Rin, akhirnya kau sadar!" Kata ibu Rin sambil tersenyum hangat. Rin mencoba mengingat-ingat yang terjadi dan ia pun ingat.

"Kaa-san... A-aku..." Rin menceritakan semua yang dialaminya bersama Len.

"Oh!" Kata ayah dan ibu Rin sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti apa yang terjadi! Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal datang dan berkata bahwa Rin dipanggil ratu Kagamine...

~di tempat ratu Kagamine...

"Rin, Len.. Kudengar kau didatangi gadis bernama Keiro Kisane?" Tanya ratu Kagamine ramah.

"Betul!" Jawab Rin dan Len.

"Ratu, apakah ratu tau dia siapa?" Tanya Len. Ratu Kagamine mengangguk!

"Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku!" Kata ratu Kagamine mengenang masa lalu...

"Dahulu aku mempunyai 2 orang sahabat bernama Keiro Kisane dan Hatsune Miku! Kau tau? Sampai sekarang 'Kyuubi No Kitsune' yang ditemukan hanya kami bertiga... Semenjak kematian Miku, klan Kisane dan Kagamine berebut buku kehidupan itu... Klan Kagamine mendapatkannya dan menyembunyikannya di seberang jembatan kematian! Dia pasti menyuruh kalian mengambil buku itu dan hanya satu dari kalian yang hidup?" Kata ratu yang sudah cukup tua itu, rambutnya sudah beruban, wajahnya juga sudah berkeriput tanda bahwa ia sudah lansia.

"Ba-bagaimana ratu bisa tau?" Tanya Rin terkejut.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah berubah!" Kata ratu Kagamine sambil tersenyum kecil...

"Sekarang kalian harus berlomba untuk hidup! Tetapi, aku tau kalian akan saling berkorban jadi..." Belum sempat ratu Kagamine menyelesaikan perkataannya Rin dan Len sudah memotong.

"TIDAK!" Kata Rin dan Len bersamaan. Ratu Kagamine terkejut dan menghadap mereka berdua sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya tanda bahwa ia terkejut.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan buku itu!" Kata Rin sambil memandang tajam sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan mendapatkannya!" Kata Len sambil balik memandang tajam Rin. Ratu Kagamine tersenyum kecil...

"Jika begitu, pertandingan dimulai dari sekarang!" Kata ratu Kagamine.

Rin dan Len pun keluar dari kediaman Kagamine secepat-cepatnya, mereka segera pergi ke jembatan kematian dan menyebrang jembatan yang panjangnya sekitar 2 KM itu... Mereka langsung menyebrang jembatan itu tanpa peduli dengan sebuah batu yang diukir kanji Jepang di dekat jembatan itu. Rin berlari sekencang-kencangnya, begitu juga Len! Namun, sampai ditengah salah satu kayu pijakan jembatan itu lepas membuat Rin ikut terjatuh, sontak Len langsung memegang tangan Rin mencegah agar Rin tidak tenggelam di lautan yang amat sangat dalam itu.

"Len!" Kata Rin dengan nada takut.

"Tenang! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kata Len sambil menarik tangan kiri Rin dengan kedua tangannya...

"Ini... Ini tidak akan berhasil!" Kata Rin.

"Tidak! Ini pasti akan berhasil!" Kata Len.

"Jika kau tetap menarikku, kau bisa ikut jatuh!"

"Tidak masalah! Asal bersamamu itu sudah cukup!" Rin tersentak kaget...

"Len, a-arigatou!" Kata Rin.

"Tidak apa Rin! A-aishiteru... Setidaknya jika kita akan mati, aku masih sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku!" Kata Len sambil tersenyum kecil!

"A-aishiteru mou, Len!" Kata Rin sambil menutup matanya bersiap menerima takdir dan betul tak berapa lama Len juga ikut terjatuh bersama Rin mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan bersiap jatuh ke lautan! Namun, sebuah cahaya menangkap mereka membuat mereka kembali naik ke atas... Rin dan Len membuka mata mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rin. Len hanya menaikan kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu! Lalu tiba-tiba seorang gadis muda yang cantik datang rambutnya berwarna Tosca.. Matanya lembut tetapi juga tegas!

"Mi-Miku-sama!" Kata Len sedikit tidak percaya!

"Bu-bukankah kau sudah..." Len memotong perkataannya melihat Miku mendekati mereka...

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Miku!

"Tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Rin.

"Te-tetapi kenapa Mi-Miku-sama ada disini?" Kata Len bingung.

"Ah, kalian pasti tidak membaca ukiran batu di dekat jembatan ini!" Kata Miku. Len dan Rin saling berpandangan bingung!

"Jadi begini... Siapapun yang menyebrangi jembatan ini akan selamat asal dia mempunyai cinta yang tulus! Dan kalian mempunyai cinta yang tulus sehingga kalian selamat..." Kata Miku.

"Ah, te-tetapi bukankah kami justru berlomba mendapatkan buku itu!?" Kata Rin.

"Mungkin kalian bisa membohongi orang lain! Tetapi kalian tidak akan bisa membohongiku! Kalian memang sengaja berpura-pura seperti itu agar pasangan kalian mau mengambil buku itu bukan?" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Kata Rin kaget. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku harus pergi!" Kata Miku.

"Kemana?" Tanya Len.

"Bersama Kaito, berkelana menjelajahi dunia... Bersama selamanya sampai mati!" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum kemudian ia menghilang!

"Len!" Kata Rin sambil memandang Len.

"Rin!" Kata Len sambil memandang Rin.

"Arigatou!" Ucap Rin sambil memeluk Len.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau juga mau berkorban untukku Rin!" Kata Len sambil membalas pelukan Rin.

"Bukan itu! Arigatou karena kau sudah mencintaiku! Aishiteru" Kata Rin. Len sedikit tersentak!

"Aishiteru mou, Rin!" Kata Len...

~Owari~

Gomen ne kalau jelek! Review please! Menerima kritik, saran, flame, pujian (#plak ngarep)... DON'T BE SILENT READER!


End file.
